powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Arts
The power to utilize Dark Magic. Variation of Magic. Opposite to Mysticism and White Arts. Also Called * Black Arts * Black Magic * Black Witchcraft * Dark Magic * Maleficium * The Left-Hand Path * Witchcraft Capabilities User can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. Applications * Blood Magic * Conjuration ** Demon Summoning * Curse Manipulation ** Curse Inducement * Death Magic * Destruction Magic * Elemental Magic ** Shadow Magic * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Illusion-Casting * Life Magic ** Amalgamation ** Mutation Inducement * Necromancy * Possession * Ritual Magic * Shapeshifting * Spell Casting ** Spell Negation * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Associations * Chaos Magic * Chaos Manipulation * Demonic Magic * Dark Element Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Eldritch Magic * Magic * Magical Energy Manipulation * Shamanism * Voodoo Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *May be highly addictive and leave the user susceptible to negative influences. *Dark magic tends to get out of hand even if treated with respect. *White Arts may be especially effective against this power. *May need to make deals with demons or evil spirits/gods. Known Users See Also: Black Magic. Comics Literature Television Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda series) is a skilled practitioner of dark magic, able to cast deadly curses, send the world into a state of endless night, create phantom verisons of himself, project electric spheres of energy, freeze his foes with waves of darkness, as well other deadly abilities. Capture.JPG|Willow Rosenberg/Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Bowser Mario.png|Bowser (Super Mario) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Disney) absolute_zero.jpg|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima) cute, ain't she? Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) sheer strength in the Dark Arts can destroy entire dimensions. WuyaColles.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) Her powers are mostly derived from Heylin Dark Magic. Lord Voldemort.jpeg|Tom Riddle or as he's most commonly known as, Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) was known to be the most powerful and most wicked dark wizard of all time. Tsao artwork.png|In addition to his combat abilities, General Tsao (Sly Cooper) is a master of black magic. File:Fallen_elder_god_Shinnok.jpg|After his fall from grace by the hands of Raiden and elder gods; Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) was banished to hell where he became ruler. File:Black_Magic.png|Dark Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its signature attack, Dark Magic Attack. descarga.png|Doga (Pucca) Nimue OUAT Dark One.png|Nimue (Once Upon a Time) is the first original dark one that originated dark magic. Regina Mills.jpg|Queen Regina (Once Upon a Time) Rumpelstiltskin OUTA.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Maleficent OUTA.jpg|Maleficent (Once Upon a Time) Black_Mage_H.png|Black Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) Crowley_H.png|Crowley (Valkyrie Crusade) Dark_Mage_H.png|Dark Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master of dark arts. Dark Mystic.png|Dark Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Raven.png|Raven (DC Comics) King Sombra ID S3E1.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Celestia_with_King_Sombra-like_eyes_S3E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Twilight_successful_dark_magic_cast_S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Queen of MÄR.jpeg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is recognized as the most powerful dark witch in the entire world of MÄR. Prince-Koura1.jpg|Prince Koura (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad) is said to be trained and skilled in every dark art known to man. Queeen.png|Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) is skilled in the Dark Arts Démigra corrupts Piccolo.jpg|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) using his dark magic on Piccolo, corrupting him and increasing his power level. King Galbatorix.jpeg|King Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) drove deeper into the dark arts after going mad with the loss of his dragon. He learned horrible secrets of magic that should never be taught. Murtagh.JPG|Like his late father, Morzan, Murtagh (Inheritance Cycle) uses dark magic, but because of his training with Galbatorix, Murtagh is even more powerful than his father was. The Lich.jpg|The Lich (Adventure Time) became an abomination through his abuse of the dark arts. Zeref Angry.jpg|Zeref (Fairy Tail) is feared as the most powerful master of Dark Magic ever known in the history of wizardry. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries